Many entities use toxic chemicals for cleaning and sanitization of their facilities and/or equipment. These toxic chemicals can be detrimental to foodservice retailers as the toxic chemicals can get into the food or drinks that are served. In other industries, the patrons of the facilities may come in contact with the toxic chemicals.